


Letters to, and from, Home

by phinnia



Series: Delta Quadrant Babies [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: In which there is a letter written, and a letter written back.





	Letters to, and from, Home

Dear Dad,  
  
I have a few minutes right now, and since we’ve got a way to send letters, I figured I’d write you and tell you what’s going on in my life.  
  
I got married, for a start.   He’s a great guy, his name is Harry Kim.   He’s a science officer, works at Ops.   Probably my best friend in the world.   I proposed to him on the holodeck, on my version of Bondi Beach (sorry, dad, not a gazebo, but I’m not really the type).  
  
Oh, and I have three kids now.   Two girls and a boy.   That’s _interesting_.  
  
Well, out here between alien attacks and planets it gets kind of boring, so we decided to see if we could break the warp ten barrier.   And you know, we made some shuttle modifications, but it actually worked?   I was the first person to achieve transwarp!   Well, that wasn’t a Borg, I mean.     
  
Of course, that had consequences.    It started messing with me.   And when I say ‘messing with me’ I actually mean _messing with my DNA_.   It turned me into an orange and green lizard.  
  
While that was in the process of happening, I kidnapped Captain Janeway and we went off to some swamp planet and … well, nature took its course, because she also turned into an orange and green lizard.    And there were three babies.  
  
They brought us all back.   And when they turned Kathryn (I call her that now in private, because of the kids) and me back into humans, that turned them into humans, too.  
  
But since the whole warp ten experiment was my idea, I got custody of the kids.   Forever.     
  
It’s not so bad.   It was pretty bad at first - they were a week old, but they looked about two and a half, and they were learning exponentially.   Now they’re almost five, and they’re still learning really fast.  
  
I’ll describe them for you.  
  
Shannon Elizabeth is the outgoing one.   She’s got the same color hair that Kathryn does, a kind of brownish-red, and her grey eyes.   She looks most like Kathryn.    This week she wants to be a ballerina, because she saw one on a vid, but that may die out in a few days.   Last week it was an artist, and the week before it was a security officer.   She likes people, she’s always liked people.    
  
Owen Henry is kind of like me.   (Sorry about that.)    But less … restless?    Still the same amount of messy, though.   Looks like I did as a kid, blonde curls and blue eyes.   He wants to be a pilot, and that’s not changed since he’s figured out what a pilot was.     He’s a little more withdrawn than his sisters are; he lets them sort of forge ahead first and take the lay of the land before he comes out to see what’s going on.     
  
Julia Gretchen used to be the shy one, but she’s blossomed in the past year.   Well, she discovered princesses.   And now she wants to be one, so everything is princesses.   Princess this and that and whatever.   She’s kind of a mix - she’s got strawberry-blonde hair and Kathryn’s eyes, so she’s a bit of a hybrid, I suppose.  
  
Anyway, I put some holos in with this letter:   there’s one from my wedding (that’s Harry with his Serious Face on) and here’s a few of the kids: one of them all covered in cake at their first birthday party, Owen flying the Delta Flyer (designed by me and a bunch of my shipmates, I might add), Shannon standing by a holo-cactus she made herself, and Julia in her princess costume having tea with our cat.   (The cat was a birthday gift for her from Q.   Another weird story for a future letter.)    
  
We should probably talk at some point.   I’m kind of assuming you don’t … disown me anymore?  Hell, there’s no really good way to say that, is there?   No, there really isn’t.    
  
Say hi to Mom.  
  
Your son,  
Tom  
  
  
  
Dear Tom,  
  
I was so surprised to get your letter - and even _more_ surprised to read its contents.   Marriage is one thing (and I am happy as hell for you, son) but _three children_ that _used to be lizards_?    With _Kathryn Janeway_?  
  
I had to sit down, and then I started laughing.   I was laughing so hard that your mother came in to my office to see what was so funny.     
  
She loves the pictures, and so do I.  She thinks Owen is the cutest, but that’s probably because of who he looks like.   (Great shuttle design, I have to say, but _buttons and switches_?)     I keep the one with the cake faces on my desk, and I show it off to everybody that comes through my office.  I tell them the whole story.   Your mom wants to know how advanced the kids are for nearly five.   I’d say pretty advanced, if Shannon made that holo-cactus herself.   She says that girls usually outgrow their princess stages - Kathleen and Moira both did, so you should be able to get out of that someday.   (I have to say I feel that cat’s pain.  Especially considering the hat it’s got on.)  
  
Your mother also says Harry is very handsome (I don’t feel qualified to judge) but if he cares about you and the children, and he obviously does, that’s good enough for me.     
  
I did get your letter about Monea.   I am so proud of you, son.  Sometimes it takes a cause to remind us of who we are and what we stand for.   Sometimes we gain more through loss.   I know that sounds like a ridiculous line, but that’s what I think.    That’s what I thought after they found you weren’t dead, for example.   I’d gained more insight into you by believing you were dead.  
  
So yes, you’re forgiven.      
  
And maybe someday one of those grandbabies will propose in a gazebo.  
  
Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
